Fairytales - The Legacy Ever After
by Akahlua
Summary: The Legacy of Ever After High's Happily Ever After Come on people ! If u got time to read- review!
1. Chapter 1

**Red Riding Hood Retold**

**(Narrator #1) Cerice Sinclair- daughter of Cerice Hood and-**

** (Narrator #2) EHEM! Her father is classified for now. **

**(Narrator #1) Yes well I guess you could just look at her Mirror Page for now.**

**~Mirror Page Profile~**

** User: **Cerci_Wolf

** Status: **C everyone tomorrow!

**Relationship Status: **Crushing!

** Friends: **279

** Family:** 11 **Brothers,** 6 Sisters

**Latest Mirror Post: **"Can't wait to c all my BFFs and you-know-who tomorrow!"

**Replies (8) Likes (115) Posted: 5 minutes ago**

**BB_Beauty: **"Can't wait to c u tommorow either Red!"

**Snowbelle: **"Yeah, I'm sure Wolfy can't wait either~ haha"

**Cerci_Wolf:** "OMG Snowbelle it isn't like that! Wolfy and I are just friends!"

**Wolfy: **"So... we're just friends?"

**CC_Hatter: **" OOHHHH Red just got busted~ Snowbelle BB_Beauty"

**BB_Beauty: **"OMG THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!"

**Cerci_Wolf: **"Thanks girls. this is definitely friendship lol. Wolfy hey, can we talk about it at lunch tomorrow?"

**Wolfy: **"Sure. C u tomorrow then..."

_**Phone alarm goes off**_

"Mhmm... Just five more minutes..."

"Cerice! Wake up! Your going to be late! Kohl is waiting for you downstairs!"

At the mention of Wolfy's name, Cerice sat straight up in bed. The only thing she had heard was "Kohl".

"Wolfy?! Where?! I'm not ready yet!"

At that moment Cerice's third oldest brother, Andrew Sinclair, was walking from his room down the hall, past Cerice's room and to their eldest sister's, Sierra Sinclair, room to provoke her hand over the name and number of a girl he had met in the woods that weekend. He saw his sister Cerice and couldn't help but say something about her morning look.

"No kidding. Your hair is all over the place and you have bags under your eyes. Kohl's gonna laugh at this when I post it on MirrorPage and tag him."

_**Phone Camera Clicks**_

Cerice's mom, who had been standing at the doorway the entire time next to Andrew yanked the phone out of her son's hand and growled deep in her throat.

"You are not getting this back until the next full moon. Apologize to your sister right now!"

"But,mom, my phone... and I didnt't do any-"

Cerice's mom cut him off and her growl got louder. Despite her being a female wolf she wouldn't back down from a male alpha for any reason.

"No but! Apologize or else you can't go to football practice or games for the next two moons!"

Everyone knew football was Andrew's world so , of course, his own mother used it against him.

"Mom, it's okay. Andrew doesn't have to apologize."

Their mother eyed Cerice warily as if she had only defended him because Andrew had something haning over Cerice's head. At the same time, she was surprised one of her own children spoke back at her. No one spoke back at Cerice Hood.

She turned back to Andrew and glared slightly. Her growl getting lower.

"Get back to your room right now. I don't want you bothering Sierra ever again about that girl's number. She will give it back to you when she feels like it. Do you understand me?!"

Andrew ran away to his room down the hall, with his wolf tail litterally tucked in between his legs.

Cerice's mom smirked with satisfaction for a slight second. Her mom had been timid and shy when she was in high school but she became as a agressive as an alpha wolf during mating season over the years.

"Cerice, Kohl in't going to be waiting forever , you know."

She had almost forgot! Her crush since elementary school was waiting downstairs for her! But she felt like hiding under the red-and-pink checkered silk covers until he had left. The conversation yesterday on Mirror Page was so embarassing! How was she going to face him now?!

"Cerice! Snap out of it!"

It was her sister, Sierra's, voice! She had just woken up and knew about Cerice's thing for Kohl. The two were as close as two peas in a pod.

"Oh, right! Sierra, can I borrow your concealer?"

Their mom left at the name of make-up. She was never one to care much for beauty products and had other things to do.

" How about you come to my room so I can fix your look."

After what had seemed like forever, Cerice rushed down the floors of her house.

**(Narrator #1) You see her house contained her 11 brothers , 7 sisters including herself, and her two parents. Her house layout was something like this:**

**Top Floor:**

**Cerice , Sierra, and 5 other sisters**

**Second Floor:**

**Andrew, and 7 other brothers**

**Third Floor:**

**5 brothers and parent's room**

**Fourth Floor:**

**Kitchen and Dining Room**

**Last Floor: **

**Living Room and Door out the House**

Kohl was waiting on the fourth floor of the cottage/mansion in the woods.

"Sorry...hufffff... I'm late."

The dining / kitchen room.

Cerice's sisters were seated at the end of a long table with 20 chairs.

6 of her brothers where playing video games on a long corner couch in front of a 79 inch HD TV.

4 of her brothers were cooking breakfast.

Mom and Dad were no where to be seen.

Standing right in front of her was Kohl and Andrew! Andrew! He was showing Kohl a photo!

Cerice rushed up to the two and snatched the phone away.

Andrew had found a way to get his phone back and was showing Kohl the picture.

Cerice's prettiest sister, Aubrey looked over and saw Cerice next to Kohl snatching the phone away.

"OHHH! Kohl and Cerice are together again~"

Aubrey just loovveeeddd to tease Cerice about her love life. Kohl was basically oblivious and didnt know what Aubrey was talking about.

Cerice blushed.

She grabbed her backpack and Kohl's hand leading him to the flight of stairs that led down to the first floor.

"Wait! You're not going to eat?"

Her brother , Dylan, one of the brothers that were cooking in the kitchen, called after her.

"I'll grab some food at Briar's place on the way to school!"

By the time they made it out the door, Cerice had let go of Kohl's hand and was a nervous wreck.

Kohl was closing the door to the house and turned around to look at Cerice.

She was blushing again. He has had a crush on her since elementary school and it hurt him that she called them " just friends" on Mirror Page.

_**Maybe she likes someone else...**_

At the thought of her with some other guy, Wolfy got frustrated and slammed her against one of the trees nearby and cornered her. The ferocious look in his eyes snapped Cerice back to reality.

"Um, you're too close..."

_**I'm such an idiot!**_ She thought to herself.

"Tell me, Cerice, did you just call me a friend to spare my feelings or do you actully hate me enough to reject me on Mirror Page?"

His icy blue eyes penetrated into her thoughts.

Her mind was racing.

The sound of Kohl's claws scrapping into the bark scared her.

_**Was he always this... capable?**_

"Answer me."

His face got closer to hers and lifted her chin higher.

"Are you rejecting me? Do you hate me?"

She panicked. What was she going to say?! One wrong word and Wolfy won't ever believe the confession to him she was going to make at the end of the day.

"O-of course I don't hate you..."

He smirked.

"Then what are your feelings for me?"

Of course, he already knew what Cerice was going to say. He would have said it first but he wanted to tease her a bit for making him wait so long to hear those words.

"I.. I like you, Wolfy.."

He blushed.

Kohl's imagined hearing those words from Cerice a million times over but, it didn't sound so right in his mind.

Cerice knew exactly what he was doing.

_**You sly dog...**_

She reached for his face with both hands and pulled him closed until their foreheads were touching. She smiled at him and said

"I've liked you for a really long time and um.. if you don't mind..."

**_SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT! GOD DAMNIT SAY IT!_**

His mind kept repeating over and over.

"Can we umm... go out sometime?"

_**YESSS!**_

His heart was racing a million miles a second.

Cerice saw her chance and...

_**BONK!**_

She slammed her head into his.

Kohl backed away, his head spinning with confusion and love until he hit the ground and his head stopped spinning.

He looked up and saw Cerice giggling away and smirking.

"Haha.. Next time you try getting back at me, plan ahead and remember I can bonk you in the head."

She smiled and held out a hand.

Kohl took her hand and pulled her in top of him.

Cerise hugged him and kissed him.

Kohl tried sticking in his tongue but Cerise pulled back.

"OHHHHHHHHHH~"

She recognized that voice! Aubrey!

She looked up and all all of her siblings were looking out the window at her and Wolfy who were kissing.

All her brother said in unison,

"Hey, no PDA on the lawn!"

They all started to crack up.

Cerice was blushing and glaring.

Wolfy didn't care and pulled Cerice's head down and kissed her again.

"SQUEEEEEE! I told you they were dating now!"

Oh no... Briar and Claire were behind them, watching as Kohl and Cerice got up.

Kohl pull Cerice closer by the hip and the 4 of them walking to school and talking about the event that just went down.

_**Chapter 2 of this Story Coming Some Time in January 2015! ( US Time)**_

**_If you liked this chapter please like down below and review in the box below!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Akahlua_**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Mirror Page Profile~**

** User: **Cerci_Wolf

** Status: **Full Moon Tonight! AWHOOOO!

**Relationship: **Dating Wolfy!

** Friends: **205

** Family:** 11 Brothers, 6 Sisters

**Replies (11) Likes (58) Posted: 3 minutes ago**

**Latest Mirror Post: **"Full Moon Party tonight at dusk til' dawn! Everyone to Davina Hatter's place! #CC_Hatter #Party #Weekend #Summer #NoSchool4threedays! #I'mrunningoutofhashtags"

**BB_Beauty: **"OHH~I'm in! Does Davina even kno where partying at her place tonight? LOL XD"

**Snowbelle: **"Probs not. But u kno Davina. She can't say no to a party and she's got a mansion all to herself! It's the perfect place!"

**CC_Hatter: **"Heard u were throwing a party at my place. IM IN! But we can't actually party til dawn today. The "Hatter Jet" is taking me to Wonderland at 4 am."

**Cerci_Wolf: **"Glad ur not mad! Just so ya know a Full Moon Party is way more wild than any average Wonderland Party, Davina."

**Wolfy: **"Cerice, please tell me you didn't just go there..."

**BB_Beauty: **"OHH Cerice u have no idea what u just started.."

**Cerci_Wolf: **"What? What did I do?"

**FootballxSinclair: **"U've never been to a Hatter's Wonderland Party, have you?"

**Cerci_Wolf: **"No but what's the difference between a Hatter's Wonderland Party and a regular Wonderland Party? It's just sitting down at a cooky table drinking tea from a pot with four spouts for hours right?"

**Snowbelle: **"Well that explains it. Everyone meet at the park in the woods in 10 minutes! #CC_Hatter #Snowbelle #BB_Beauty #Wolfy #Cerci_Wolf We've got a party to plan!"

**(Narrator #1) Saturday, The best day of the week. That's where we leave off. Cerice, who had just woken up 10 minutes ago to post something, has to now drag her tail to the park a mile away from her home to plan a party with her friends.**

**(Narrator # 2) In case you didn't know, "FootballxSinclair", as you might of guessed, is one of Cerice's 11 brothers , Andrew Sinclair.**

**(Narrator # 1) I know, who could survive a house full of brothers as one of the girls outnumbered in the house...**

Cerice was just lazily laying in bed checking her Mirror Page and posting a new feed.

"Ten Minutes?! I'll never make it!"

Cerice yanked her red-and-pink checkered silk sheets off of her and ran for her make up.

In the corner of her 12 ft by 12ft room was a neatly color organized table with a large vainty mirror haning in front of it on the pink wallpaper with golden vine swirls on it. On the table were pots of colorful eyeshadow and blush. Sticks of mascara and eyeliner and lipstick were organized by brand. Bottles of nail polish were arranged by brightness of the color. Cerice's vanity mirror was a large oval hanging over the desks. Embroided in the sides of the mirror were the 6 golden horned deer of Artemis woven in camoflauge with slightly less shimmer vines. At the had of the mirror was a carving of "The Original" wolf. Artemis, being protector of animals , was a symbol of safety for all wolf packs.

Her sister, Sierra had taken her to "Beast, Beauty, and Beyond" and "Aphrodite Express Boutique after school yesterday with Wolfy , who wouldn't leave her alone for like a second after they had started dating yesterday.

It's kind of cute... But has he always been this possesive?

_**THUD!**_

Aubrey?! What was she doing at the door?

"Going on a date with Kohl little sis?"

Aubrey just _loovveeedd_ to tease Cerice about her love life and ever since she had actually started dating, Aubrey was basically compelled to stay at Cerice's side 24/7 and compare her own love life to Cerice's.

"You know when I was your age, boys practically threw themselves at my feet and begged to go out with me. I don't see any boys worshipping the ground you walk on, little sis~"

"Yeah, Yeah"

Cerice was to irritated and in a rush to even glare at Aubrey. Just because she was the prettiest of the sisters doesn't mean she's the best.

"Don't you have some mirrors to stare at for hours and listen to them complimenting your beauty or whatever?"

"As a matter of fact, no. Andrew, Dylan, Ryck, and Raven were playing football. They threw a ball right through my window and it bounced off every single mirror I had and broke all of them! They even broke The one Mrs. Blondy Locks had given me! It was enchanted too!"

Andrew, Dylan, Ryck, and Raven were 4 of 11 brothers the Sinclair sisters had. All the brothers hated her whining as much as the next so they came up with a mutual enemy. As soon as they heard Aubrey's echoeing shriek through the woods, they all decided take a camping trip in the hills far away from home. Their excuse was it was a trip for "bro-pack bonding". None of the girls were complaining however. Their sister's shrieking just meant a couple of days without their annoying lazy brothers.

While applying blush, mascara, concealer, foundation, base, eyeshadow, lipgloss, eyeliner, and perfume scented "Mi Amour Apples" by Ella Snow, one of Cerice's best friends and the number one beauty products producer in like any world, she listened to Aubrey's complaining about her boyfriend and Kohl's older brother, Michael.

"He's always at football practice or flirting with the cheerleaders at the "Alucard Dash and Dine" Resturaunt."

"Why don't you just break up with him?"

Cerice was applying lip gloss at her make up table when Aubrey slammed both her palms on the table.

"Are you insane?! I'm the most popular 1st year college student! My rep could totes be destoryed!"

"You go to beauty college Aubrey... I wouldn't worry about rep."

Cerice got off of her red and pink checkered cusion seat Sierra had also gotten her and tried shoving Aubrey out the door so Cerice could get out too. She had 10 minutes to spare and had to run if she was going to make it to the park on time. Before Aubery arrived, Cerice had gotten dressed in a velvet red cape buttoned together at the top with a wolf and deer button hooked together with a golden chain. she wore a simple white blouse with a loose red leather corset kept together with a laced string with designs of a black wolf and grape vines oon the left side of her hips. she wore a red and white checkered skirt , black knee socks, and red and black woven wedges.

Aubrey didn't even budge. A low growl came from her throat. Her eyes gleamed a yellowish silver and her ears flickered on her head. A side Aubrey often wouldn't show because of insisting she was a petite beauty when really she could headbutt a car and knock it over without breaking a sweat.

"Your getting stronger little sis.."

Aubrey growled.

"But not as strong as me!"

She twisted Cerice's arm swiftly, yet gently, and flipped Cerice over her head and she landed with a thud on the ground.

_**OOFF!**_

Cerice quickly got up and brushed herself off as if she was used to it. Never, ever underestimate Aubrey Sinclair, despite the way she looked and acted. Cerice had learned this the hard way at age 6.

Cerice tried to race away to the kitchen to grab a quick snack.

"Oh! Cerice! I almost forgot! Kohl's waiting for you in the Kitchen! Sierra and the others are with him!

_Aubrey. What. Did. You. Do._

Cerice thought as she raced down the stairs.

As soon as she flew open the door, Kohl jumped her.

"Cerci!"

**_OOFFF! THUD!_**

They both landed on the ground.

Cerice's long blonde hair crashed to the floor.

Kohl was surrounded by those Moe Flowers you would see in a manga hovering in the air.

"Where were you? We're going to be late!"

Kohl scrambled off of Cerice and she rushed to the kitchen.

_Let's see.. hamburgers, Macaroni and ambrosia,necta-cola, root-beer, "Wolf Man" body colone?_

Cerice thought to herself.

_We have some wack things in our fridge... Ah! Nectar! Found it!_

Nectar and Ambrosia. Rumored to be the food of the gods and stuff. Cerice's mom found out it helps hide the wolf genetics of her kids temporarily so she added it to basically everything they eated at home. No one complained. It was good.

Cerice grabbed an emergency bottle of nectar that their mom had supplied just in case anyone , spesifically Cerice, had somewhere to be and needed a boost.

She ran out of the house with Kohl's hand before one of her sisters could say anything embarassing.

She only realized she was holding Kohl's hand when they were half way to the park. Cerice slowly loosened her grip on Kohl's had and tried sliding her hand away. kohl noticed andgrabbed herr hand tightly and pulling her closer until he was holding her hip.

He smirked.

"Would you rather have me carry you the rest of the way, Cerci?"

She tried getting the words out but she was too lost in the moment to speak she simply pulled away and walked faster.

By then they had reached the park.

**Wolfsberg**

**Recreational**

**Park**

Davina was sitting on the swing set with Kora Chesire, Daughter of Kitty Chesire

_She probably only invited Kora because she had a crush on Kora's twin, Kanme Chesire_

Cerice thought to herself.

Ella was tending to an apple tree in one of the fields at the park , not far from the others

_She cares too much about nature and not enough about herself_

Cerice thought to herself.

Briar was sittiing on a park bench with a bunchof rose bushes blooming at her presence

_I can never get used to that..._

Cerice thought to herself.

At the center of it all was a playground that showed the wolves' respect for Artemis.

"Girls! I'm here!"

Everyone turned over and ran forward.

Everyone walked over to the play ground and discussed the party.

"What's a Full Moon Party?"

Koral asked.

Everyone looked at her as if she was some foreigner that wasn't making any sense.

"Hold up! You don't know what a Legendary Full Moon Party is?!"

Ella exclaimed.

"It's only one of the most wild parties known to Lore!"

Briar replied.

"It's obviously not as awesome as a Hatter party but , it's okay."

Davina added in.

She loved bragging from time to time about her family's epic party planning skills.

"It's a gathering of all teen wolves in the region into one house to share mythical powers and knowledge but it became boring so 100 years ago, my family, The Cresent Wolves, and Cerice's family, The Sinclair Wolves, united to break tradition and make it into a fun party instead. it can only be held once every 10 years and its been banned until those then years are up because some of us can't control our inner wolf"

Kohl explained.

"It's tradition for the Cresent Wolves and the Sinclair Wolves to take turn throwing these parties every 10 years. This year it's gonna be my turn!"

Cerice said.

"HOLD IT! IF it's sooo wild why don't we throw it in the woods?"

Davina questioned.

Cerice and Kohl glanced at each other nervously as if questioning one another if they should.

The girls eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you not telling us? Why would you want to throw it at my place and not the woods?"

"Well there's this rumor..."

Kohl started.

"Actually its more like a legend or prophecy..."

A tension hung in the air. Koral broke it.

"OMG Can we please stop being all tensed about this? It's a legend. Probably fake too!"

"Actually, I'd like to hear this legend.."

Ella said.

"Yeah, if we'd hear it maybe we could figure a loophole so my house doesn't get trashed tonight."

Davina could literally joke in any situation, even in this one.

"I wish we could. But there's just one problem."

Wolfy said.

"It's a forgotten tale. One a few Sinclairs and Cresents remember."

Cerice, who was deep in thought, jumped off the play equiptment and faced her friends.

"I have an idea! In my dad's archive! There's a book that had the legend in it! Let's go get it!"

Wolfy had shivers sent down his spine. All of them did. Cerice's father.

"Y-you d-don't mean... _**THE-THE BIG BAD WOLF.**_... DDO YOU?"

Davina stuttered.

_**AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Chills went down everyone's spines, except Cerice.

At the mention of Cerice's father's title, a howl from wolves in the distance made a special affect.

"Uh well duh."

Cerice had many encounters with her father, although most wolves don't. He wasn't as big and or bad as he sounded. He was actually quite nice.

Cerice pulled out her cell she had tucked in a pocket in her corset and dialed her dad's number.

The phone rang.

"Hi dad! Listen, can I go into your archive and borrow the Lore of Legends book? Thanks."

a couple of barks and growls of a wolf came from the phone.

"Yes, I know, don't stay outside to late in Lorn Forest. Yes I have the archive , I'll be back from the party by 5 am."

Cerice hung up and pointed North.

"Let's go. Dad's archive is 3 miles from here."


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Mirror Page Profile~**

** User: **CC_Hatter

** Status: **Writing my will on my phone! BTW- How wild can a Full Moon party be, right?...

**Relationship: **PSHHHHH Who needs a bf? Not me!

** Friends: **377

** Family: **0 Brothers, 1 Sister, 1 Talking pink and black rabbit with eye patch ( a Hatter's thing)

**Latest Mirror Post: **" Heading to Cerci_Wolf's family archive! Can't wait to finish writing my will! I'm gonna die in the BIG BAD WOLF's archive! HA how many people can say that? :)"

**Replies (5) Likes (215) Posted: 1 Hour Ago**

**Aubrey_LV: **"Seriously? Offensive. Dad isn't even that bad. It's just his title SHESSH! Don't hate just cause your parents are like totes crae-crae!"

**Sierra_Wolf: **"Aubrey, take a chill pill. They don't get. No one but the wolves get it. On the other hand, Davina, that's totes harsh!"

**Heat_Sinclair:** "U 2 r being protective 4 no reason. We've never even met him. Stop givin' Davina a hard time.

**Aubrey_LV: **" Shut your snout Heath! Just cause ur 24 moons older doesn't mean ur alpha! Ur only defnding her cause u like her! Stick to B-ball and keep ur jersey on."

**Heat_Sinclair:** "wha- no i don't! Don't tell me what to do diva!"

**(Narrator #1) Yes, Heath, that's definitely a nice come-back (sarcastic)**

**(Narrator #2) AHEM! Putting that aside-**

**(Narrator #1) Wow, you love interrupting me don't you.**

**(Narrator #2) AHEMM! Anyways, I know what you're thinking- 24 moons?! How old is he?! How old is Aubrey?! Let me explain: When we say moons we mean months. One moon is one full month. So it's basic math.**

**(Narrator #1) Fool! They don't know what you're talking about. For starters you were supposed to introduce all the characterson the first chapters, and especially all the Sinclairs! There are like 18 siblings , you know.**

**(Narrator #2) Right! I knew that. I was saving for later ( In order from oldest to youngest):**

**Sierra Sinclair: Age 34 - Job: Founder of "Di Immortales Atlantis Spa Resort and Hotel"**

**Dylan Sinclair: Age 32 - Job: #1 Patisserie Chef in Wonderland and Lore**

**Andrew Sinclair: Age 29 - Job: National Footbal Player ( Team Captain and Quarterback)**

**Stephen Sinclair: Age 28 - Job: TeenWolf Magazine" Male Model ( Stephanie's Twin)**

**Stephanie Sinclair: Age 28 - Job: "Sinclair Vogue Magazine" Editor-In-Chief and Founder**

**Leylani Sinclair: Age 25 - Job: "Sinclair's Devilish Undies" Designer and Founder**

**Ryck Sinclair: Age 24 - Job: "Teen Wolf Locker Shoes" Company CEO and Founder **

**Raven Sinclair: Age 24 - Job: Female Junior Olympian Track Star**

**Heath Sinclair: Age 22 - Job: Basketball National All Star ( Team Captain)**

**Hunter Sinclair: Age 21 - Job: Lostlorn Forest Bounty Hunter**

**Ronan Sinclair: Age 20 - Job: Military Officer**

**Drail Sinclair: Age 19 - Job: Youngest Military General in Lore History**

**Aubery Sinclair: Age 19 - Job: Part-time Beauty College Student, Full time Diva ( Drail's twin)**

**Austin Sinclair: Age 18 - Job: Teen Mega-Star Hearthrob **

**Liam Sinclair: Age 17 - Job: 5 Star Actor**

**Clarissee Sinclair: Age 17 - Job: TeenWolf Secret Service ( SHH ITS A SECRET) **

**Cerice Sinclair: Age 16 - Job: "Faded Howl" Clothing Designer and Founder ( expensive stuff)**

**Rei Sinclair: Age 14 - Job: "Devilish Boy Magazine" Model and Middle School Hearthrob**

**(Narrator #1) Apologies. He got off track.**

**(Narrator #2) Back to the story then!**

"Ughh... we've been walking forever after.."

Briar complained.

"Obviously the Queen of Sleep wouldn't know anything about hiking."

Koral smirked. Smirking was a thing the Chesires were known for. The Chesire Cat did nothing but act all haughty and smirky and stuff and disappeared so naturally she took on the genetics. She couldn't help it.

It had been over an hour hike to the Sinclair archive. Cerice's father had said to her it sat on Moonlight Peak. Not precisely a mountain, but not exactly very warm. He had also given her a warning.

"The archive was built there by my father to ensure the secret of the Cresent Wolves and Sinclair Wolves were never exposed and exploit. One paw in the wrong place and everyone's a goner."

He had said.

"The only way to get through safetly is to get pass the Guardian. You have to show prowess or she'll never let you pass."

Marching and dragging their feet to the top of a steep hill, they had arrived. The full moon was rising into place but the sun had just started setting.

"Why do they call this Moonlight Peak?"

Davina had basically no interest in any other history than her family's so obviously she was failing History class.

"On the 10th year, the night the Full Moon Party is held, the moonlight touches the very top branch of that cherry blossom tree."

Cerice pointed to a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom towering over the Sinclair archive.

"The moonlight transforms the cherry blossom petals into Artemis who then travels by wind to protect her woods."

"Well, let's get moving."

Ella said, checking her phone.

"It's 8:45 and we only have a few hours."

While approaching closer to the archive, they noticed a field of stone statues that stood between them and the gleaming archive that shined in the setting sunlight.

As they made their way past the statues, half way to the archive, Wolfy pointed out a statue of a saytr.

"Weird. Ha this looks exactly like Demina's uncle, Roland."

Cerice shivered with a look of horror.

"Roland... He was killed by.."

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

"Come hear, tasty morsels! I won't eat you! I only want some more friends to add to my collection!"

A silky beautiful voice was approaching them quickly.

_That sound... that couldn't be..._

Briar thought.

She turned around in horror only to realize she was right!

"Medusa! Everyone hide! Turning people to stone all these eons made her near-sighted! Blend in with the statues!"

Cerice announced quietly.

As silently as they could, Briar, Cerice, Kohl, Koral, Ella, and Davina hid behind statues near each other.

"Pss! Cerice!"

It was Davina whispering hastfully.

"Did your Dad mention Medusa was guarding the archive?!"

"No... he just said there was a guardian.."

"Well did he tell you how to get her off our tails?!"

Wolfy wasn't panicking but he was shaking warily.

""He said..."

Cerice started thinking.

_To face her with prowess... in other words... show Medusa who's boss. But for a wolf to do that they'd have too.._

Cerice pulled away from the statue off a naiad she was hiding behind. There , five feet away, was Medusa.

"Cerice! What are you doing?!"

Briar's hissed yelling sounded almost like a mean hissing snake.

"Medusa! I'm over hear!"

Medusa sniffed the air.

"Ahh... a daughter of the Sinclair Wolf. I wonder if he will be made if I turned you.. No matter, if you can't domesticate me, you shall perish!"

Medusa lunged forward, walking fast towards Cerice who stood her ground.

Cerice's yellowish silver eyes glowed in the fading light.

A low growl got louder as Medusa approached.

Cerice's claws sheathed and she snarled, showing her wolf teeth.

Medusa was impressed.

_Certainly a daughter of Sinclair_

Medusa was face to face with Cerice now.

All of her friends watched Cerice and Medusa warily from behind the safety of stone statues.

_**GRR... AWWAWAAAWWWOOOOO!**_

Cerice howled, not turning to stone.

Medusa backed away and place on sunglasses made of... stone?

"Very impressive young wolf. If I weren't actually testing you, you would be stone by now. Nevertheless, impressive for a young Sinclair."

Medusa turned away and retreated into the woods.

Cerice turned away and walked throught the stone statues, not a word slipped out of anyone's mouth until they reached the archive.

Towering at half the height of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, covered in silver and celestial bronze, it gleamed in the rising moon.

"10. We've gotta get moving."

Ella stared at the archive while still focussing attention on her phone.

"Better idea."

Cerice said.

"Let's split up. Wolfy, Koral, Ella, set up the party in the woods."

"But the legend-"

"Screw it. If the legend's real we can evacuate in 5 minutes tops. Invite all Sinclairs and Cresent Wolves. Briar, Davina, and I will check out the archive."

With that the group split up.

Inside the bronze doors of the archive reeked of death, blood, and ... snakes?

_Something's definitely rotting..._

Cerice thought.

"Ughh... I've neverr smelled anything so... vile"

Briar complained.

"Huh, smells like the Queen of Heart's dungeon."

Replied Davina. She's been trapped in some cooky places.

Against the walls were dusty shelves with worthless books stacked up neatly.

Cerice pawed oneof the book and pulled one out with a blue and red cover.

"How to Remove Werewolf Venom from Plants for Experiments. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. Empty. She went to a different shelf and flipped through it. Empty pages. Again and again, all the pages were empty.

"This isn't the real archive!"

she exclaimed.

"It is the real deal. I've been here before... I don't know how I know but down the hall and to the left... add a drob of Sinclair or Cresent blood on the ground and a secret room opens up...or.."

They went down the hall and to the left.

Bottles of monster parts were on tables of rotted wood that they passed.

At the end of the left turn, a woman was sitting in a tripod stood, her back reclined. Her skin was leathery and she wore an old faded and torn tye-dye dress. Bead hung around her neck on strings. She was dead, or at least had been dead. All around her were souvnirs from every city in Lore that had been produced in the 1800's. Next to her head, on the wall, hung a head of a giant snake with horns hammered into a plaque.

_So that's what I smelled rotting.._.

"Ha, I bet you're hating you're keen nose now~"

Davina Smirked.

Green smoke poured out of her mouth as she sat up. Her body lifted and she sat up straight. The sound of her voice coiled around their brains and like snakes, they slipped in one hear and out the other:

_"I am the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi,_

_Slayer of the Mighty Python,_

_And speaker of the Phoebus Apollo,,_

_Come forward, seeker,_

_and ask."_

Davina was the first to speak up.

"Is the legend of Artemis and these woods true?"

"_Ahh.. twas' true, thousands of years ago, when these woods were pure. Others invaded and the Spirit of Artemis has fled."_

Cerice was next.

"My father, the head of the Sinclair Wolves, told me that there is a prophecy about me?"

"Cerice Di Immortales Sinclair, your fate twas written long ago."

_She knows my full name?_

"_The prophecy... knowledge tis' not always power, Sinclair. It is often a burden. Do you still want to proceed?"_

Cerice nodded.

_"Very well."_

_"On the night of all nights,_

_where the moon and sun shone deadily bright,_

_Youngest Daughter of Sinclair will be revered,_

_be warned young princess, for by many you shall be feared,_

_One you call friend shall betray,_

_In the end, beloved Cresent Wolf shall pay."_

"Wow... Dramatic much?"

Davina had guts. Briar was standing, still in shock a skeleton was talking.

_Well that's Davina for ya, laughing in the face of certain death since 1998..._

Cerice thought.

_**Chapter 4 Coming Out in 4 Days! **_

_**Start the Countdown!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please like and review this chapter in the box below!**_

_**-Akahlua**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Mirror Page Profile~**

**User: **BB_Beauty

**Status: **Speaking to a possessed mummy oracle. HAH

**Relationship: **

**Friends: **800

**Family: **1 evil twin sis ( Thorn), 2 gardens of singing roses

**Latest MirrorPost: **" Just ur average Saturday. Nothing says relaxing like talking to the mummy / corpse oracle of "Phoebus Apollo" in an archive that belongs to one of the most dangerous Fairytale characters of al time A.K.A Cerice's dad! AHAHA All this stress is making roses bloom at my feet right now. Where are all the books in dis place? Why is Davina talking to the corpse like she knows it enough to sass it?!"

"EHEM! Davina! Can I talk to you for a sec in this corner?"

Davina was talking back to the rotting corpse oracle and was having a full on conversation with it... or should I say her?

Around Briar's feet, Red and pink petal roses bloomed from underneath the bronze floorboard and began springing up, tearing holes in the 1-inch thick floor as they went. Briar, however did't seem to notice many of them. There was one black rose in a glass bottle preserved on the rotted table right next to the oracle in the tripod stool.

_It couldn't be..._

Cerice called Davina over into a corner all the way across tthe room from the corpse, which now was admiring it's snake-head hanging on the wall that the corpse had claimed she'd cut it off.

"What is it? The oracle and I were debatting."

"News flash, Davina! She's an all-powerful corpse possessed by an oracle god or something. You think an average fairytale person would have enough sense to be polite!"

While Davina and Cerice were bickering away, Briar approached the orcale woman, hoping to get a closer look at the preserved black rose that was marked:

_BEWARE_

_Black Rose _

_of Wonderland_

"Hey, um.. Ms. Oracle, can u tell me the history of that flower?"

Briar spoke to the corpes and pointed at the glass jar.

"_Ahh, yesssss"_

The voice coiled around Briar like snakes in her head, which she hated.

"_Lord Sinclair brought that flowerback from a bounty hunting expedition in Wonderland around 5 years ago. He found it peculiar and preserved it in enchanted resin to study it's genetics.."_

"But... she also disappeared 5 years ago in Wonderland... Maybe it is..."

Briar got closer and took hold of the bottle, looking uneasy.

_Okay, if I do what I think I'm going to do, I will either get her back, or have an angry werewolf on my hands..._

As if reading her thoughts, the oracle responded:

"_Don't be foolish, girl. Lord Sinclair shall have you pay very dearly."_

Briar thought for a moment longer.

_Well, I've come this far. Might as well.._.

_**CRASHH**_!

Briar had thrown the glass bottle against the snake head hung on the wall and the glass shards fell to the ground.

Light shimmered around the preseved flower. Pieces of the glass picked itself up magically and put itself back together like glue. The now reformed glass bottle floated back to it's spot on the table. 


	5. Chapter 5

The oracle tried cackling, but all that came out was a dusty, cobwebbed cough. No, seriously, she opened her mouth and she blew dust and spiderwebs out of her mouth.

Davina stepped back, afraid to get anything on her new shoes.

"Hey, watch it! These things are made of genuine Red Rabbit fur!"

"_Foolish_ _Beauty_, _that_ _flower is enchanted_. _It will only break when I command_.."

Briar gazed through the glass, that was now becoming darkened.

"Wa-what's happening?"

"The glass, as I said, is enchanted. If that glass is dropped one more time, it will explode in a shower of dark pixie dust, along with the flower. And no doubt the dark dust shall suffocate you as well..."

Davina, who had a mini pink comb in her hand, brushing off the dust and speaking to her shoes as if they were pets, stood upright and took off her hat. She started reaching around in the darkness of the hat.

Cerice stood, bewildered.

"Davina.. What exactly are you doing..."

"Quiet! The hat won't respond if you don't shut your snout! I have an idea!"

Davina pulled out a pink-and-black checkered pennyboard with a three-spouted tea cup painted on it, Alec, who was her cousin's pet blue rabbit, and a smoke bomb labeled:

_**Caution**_

**Not** **Actually** **a** **Smoke** **Bomb**

_Results_ _Can_ _Lead_ _to_ _Wonderland's_ Downfall

**_Directions_**- Remeber to have fun!

"Let's see... my pennyboard? I've been looking for this thing for forever after! Alec?! What are you doing here? Did you mix up the hats again?"

The blue rabbit's nose sniffled and he bared his teeth.

"Sheesh, ever the fighter. We're in the archive. Go on and find Cousin Scylla."

She placed the rabbit on the ground and it disappeared in a blue poof.

"Okay, smoke bomb, way overdue... Wait, does this mean Sentari mixed up the hats too?!"

Davina paced back and forth muttering to herself, forgetting what she was actually looking for in her hat. Cerice, Briar, and the oracle lady stared at her.

"No... he's not as... as Alec... but.. what if?!"

She reached around in her hat, but nothing came out.

Frantically, she put her mouth to the opening of the hat and screamed into it.

"SENTARI! My precious blood bunny! Are you in here?! Did Alec hurt you?!"

A pink stuffed paw reached out from inside the hat. It pushed against Davina's nose.

First, two paws, a little pink, black, red, turquiose, and velvet purple hat,then a head and body.

Sentari. An enchanted stuffed rabbit that Davina had bought from a New Orleans Voodoo Shop years ago. It was said to be cursed by ancestral witches from Japan. Many believed in this and never bought Sentari. Davina found him in the shop and bought him anyways.

Sentari was a stormy cloud cream colored stuffed bunny. He was 1 foot tall in height. A little puffy pink bow was neatly placed around his neck. He wore a black eye-patch on his right eye that had a white skull with red eyes on it that was constantly being switched out with other eye patches that Davina had fashioned for him. He was definitely sweeter than he seemed at first. He even hand-made a professional looking black eyepatch for Davina's last birthday that had a pink heart on it.

"Davina... wush yuu wunt? I'm huving a tchee perty in hea.."

Sentari's mouth was stuffed with vanilla buttercream scones and shortbread cookies. He held a little tea cup in his left paw. Today, he wore a baby blue bow and a blue eye patch with a white anchor on it.

"Sorry to interrupt but-"

Sentari swallowed the cookies in his mouth and reached his hands out of the hat onto Davina's right arm and pulled himself out.

"Oh! I know! you wanna have a tea party? It's getting lonely in the hat with just me, Rima, Sora, and Arc. Come and join us! Rima made a new tablecloth! I have gotta say, it is B-E-_A_-U-TIFUL! Sora baked a hatastic besseryberry pie and Arc made new a new tea set for us to use!"

Sentari showed Davina the little tea cup in his hand. The rim was lined with gold and the outside was painted with blue clouds and the Carribean.

Sora, Rima, and Arc were Davina's other pets. Sentari was the first one. He was lonely in the hat, often by himself so Davina decided to buy some more friends for him. Rima was a stuffed teacup puppy with glowing magenta eyes. She was around 6 inches tall when she stood on two legs. Sora was a fire elemental. He was cursed to be smaller than most elementals that towered over 100 feet tall. Despite being made of fire, he never burned anything he didn't want to. He enjoyed living in Davina's hat as a companion and friend to the others. Arc was a stuffed black cat with two tails. His glowering red-fire eyes made him revered as a smaller version of a hellhound.

"That's soo pretty! Arc is quite handy with his claws! But, no, not right now Sentari. I need you to find the Golden OSSD please."

Sentari's eyes sadened but he was still smiling.

"Okie! ~But is that all you want?~"

Davina thought for a moment.

"Well... Okay... Bring back a slice of Sora's pie!"

Cerice and Briar coughed, trying to get Davina's attention. Besseryberry pie was rare and hard to come by but in Wonderland, it wasn't as hard to find, considering that the besseryberries were grown in Wonderland.

"Uh- I meant bring back three slices of pie."

The oracle coughed dryly as loud as she could. Hey, even the undead have to eat!

"Three slices of pie. That's all!"

Sentari dived back into the hat, using Davina's arm as a diving board yelling "**SORA**!" as he went.

Minutes later, Sentari climbed out of the hat with three plates of pie stacked on his right paw and the Golden OSSD in his mouth. On top of his head were four cups of tea balanced on his head. He hopped of the hat and placed the tea and pie on the ground. From inside his hat, that the Mad Hatter had made for him, he took out a picnic blanket and three forks. He handed the scroll from his mouth to Davina when everyone was seated on the blanket and was eating and drinking.

"Good job Sentari!"

Sentari sat next to Davina, patiently, his paws on top of each other on his lap,gazing at the pie. Davina giggled.

"Okay, you can have some of my pie."

The bunny jumped up and hopped around.

"Yay! Pie! Pie! Pie!"

Briar and Cerice giggled until Sentari was embarassed and took a seat back next to Davina while she opened the ribbon of the scroll.

"Umm.. arigato Davina.."

Sentari quickly took a bite from the besseryberry pie and sipped his tea.

"Let's see... The Official Scroll for Supernatural dealing, or OSSD, says you can make an exchange with the supernatural as long as it does not cost you your life, involve bending the rules of nature, or end catastrophically for Wonderland. Breaking these rules can end badly for the supernatural as well as the other person-"

Cerice laughed as Briar sipped her tea.

"Y-you! Ahaha! You? Following rules?! Ahaha!"

"Hmm.. interesting.."

Briar abruptly stood up.

"What do you want in exchange for the flower?"

"Ahh... it isn't a matter of what. It is the matter of who.."

"English please, corpsebreath."

The skeleton gave an annoyed sigh.

"I will give it to you in exchange for one singing rose to keep me company."

"Done"

"Ehem, an _immortal_ singing rose to be spesific."

"Excuse me?! Do you have any idea how hard those are to come by?! I only have twelve!"

"They shall grow back, and you know it.."

"Fine.."

Briar forced a tear to fall into the ground and a bronze rose bloomed. She plucked it and place it on the rotten table.

she grabbed an empty glas bottle and filled it with a mixture of soil, magic plant growth, Wicken's Tree sap, and naiad tears.

"All right. I shall release the flower.."

The lady waved her hand and the glass broke abruptly. The single black flower remained.

"Oh! I better get going! Arc and Sora and Rima probably miss me! It was nice meeting all of you!"

Sentari climbed back into the hat yelling "**I'M** **BACK**" as if he was afraid of the black rose.

Davina picked up the flower and uttered the word:

"Anukulosmos"

Cerice glanced over from her slice of pie as Davina tossed the flower back into the ground.

Vines grew from the flower and the rose grew increasingly lage until it was 4 feet wide and 5 feet tall. It was a flower about to bloom.

"What did you just say?"

Davina looked boringly at the bud.

"Something close to 'Riptide' in Acient Greek. In order for it to bloom, we need a Greek word that has to do with an immortal sun or somethin' "

Cerice stood up, feeling the flower. Her eyes glowed blue for a brief moment and she backed away from the flower, her hand trembling.  
>"There's.. there's someone in there... Someone evil... Or at least has an evil aura.."<p>

Davina was trying to remeber the Greek word for sun from History class.  
>"Um... Helios?"<p>

Golden light shone from inside of the flower. A petal opened up and the entire thing exploded in a soft shimmery rainbow.

"Ahh! I have glitter in my eyes!"

Briar was trying to get the glitter out when she noticed Cerice and Briar were gawking at a woman. She was about Briar's age. She wore a black-laced dress up to her knees and golden thorns curling around her waist as a slanted belt. A faux golden rose was tucked behind her ear and she wor shimmery make-up. Her eyes were caramel-brown and her hair was raven black. The opposite of Briar's which was creamy chocolate brown.

"So, it took you five years to find me, Briar?"

"Thorn!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Thorn?!"

Narrator 1: Ah yes, Briar's twin, Thorn. Born from-

Narrator 2: We aren't supposed to introduce Thorn until Briar's story. Dear, you're going to confuse the audience.

Narrator 1: Oh! So when I talk about Thorn you listen to me!? Where were you when I asked you to do the invisible dishes the other day?!

Narrator 2: The Superbowl was on! What was I supposed to do? Drop everything and do the invisible dishes?! You know if you have time to nag me, why don't you-

"Ehem! Yo narrators! Thorn has been introduced so why don't we move the story along already?!"

"Um Davina... Who are you talking to?"

"Oh-uh nobody. Let's turn our attention back to the gothic flower lady."

Briar stared in amazement. Her twin, technically older by 30 seconds, the heir to the next Sleeping Beauty, who had disappeared, was standing right in front of her.

Thorn pulled back her hair with her hands and narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you here? I'm supposed to be awakened by my Prince!"

"So?"

"So?! Do you see any Prince around here?! Is that all you have to say for ruining my story?! Mom told you that I was on a freaking quest to start my story and you come along and just ruin it! I should have hexed you when you were 5 like I wanted to!"

Cerice stood up, embarrassed that she was afraid of a prissy gothic diva inside a glittery flower bomb. She covered Briar from Thorn and a growl started in her throat.

"I don't know who you are but you better back away!"

Thorn glanced at Cerice, unimpressed.

"And um who are you? Oh! Wait I remember you! Cerice Hood's daughter! Well, one of them anyways. I thought you'd be more like Sierra, you know, strong, brave, alpha material, but I guess I was wrong you know~"

Briar stepped in front of Cerice, who was about to shift her form.

"Stop it Thorn! Your powers are gonna infect everyone! Look! Every tthe oracle lady is affected!"

Briar pointed to the corpse. Her head was rotating a 360 without stopping and her hand was crawling around on the ground.

Davina, who was cleaning up the mess and shoving everything back into her hat, noticed Thorn.

Thorn pushed Briar to the side and focused her attention on Davina.

"Ooh~ what do we have here? You eminate Wonderland! Umm let me guess, a Hatter?"

Davina looked warily at Thorn.

Something about her doesn't feel right... She seems too... Wonderish to be the next Sleeping Beauty... Her mother only cared about shopping until she dropped but she... is..

Davina picked herself up.

"You... You're from Wonderland, aren't you?! You eminate Wonderland magic too! But, Wonderish wave lengths are a little more wonder-y."

Briar pushed Thorn away from Davina.

"She was born from an affair. She's not full Wonderland and not full Beauty either. Her dad is the White Knight's son. He and my mom hit it off before Sleeping Beauty's roll was fulfilled. Thorn's an immortal. Goddess of Discord and Dark Magic. Her presence makes everything double the madness of Wonderland. That's why the oracle is out of whack."

Cerice's head turned sideways and she let out a whine.

"So... does this mean that your a Wonderland person too?"

"No. Thorn's a mistake! We couldn't let dark magic and discord run free. My mother had a bounty hunter enchant her and she disappeared five years ago. I took her place at the school."

Thorn's caramel eyes melted into a violent red.

"Oh~ That's not a nice thing to do to a sister... letting all of her dirty secrets roam free.."

"Shut up Thorn! You're not my sister! You're the enemy! You are a mistake! A-"

Before Briar could say anything else, she fell into a trance. Her eyes turned to the color of a red hazy mist and collapsed.

Thorn eyed her as she fell, as if making sure Briar would be that was for a while.

Davina pushed Thorn back as Thorn tried picking up Briar's limp body.

"Briar!"

Cerice rushed to her friend. She was reassured when Briar's pulse was in check.

Davina looked the goddess in the eye. The red in Thorn's gaze showed Davina things that no one knew about thorn. Anger, hurt, pain, revenge, delusion, madness.

"T-The madness! Thorn,it's infected your brain!"

Thorn smirked and dissolved into a cloud of red mist that floated out the door.

Briar stood up abruptly as soon as the last of the mist cleared.

"W-Whatt happened? Thorn! Is she-"

Cerice patted Briar's shoulder.

"It's fine. Thorn's gone. Let's go enjoy the Full Moon Party tonight. We can worry about Thorn tomorrow."

"But you don't understand!", Briar protested, "Thorn.. If she's out there, havoc could let loose overnight!"

Davina started pushing the girls out the door and waved to the oracle who was re-adjusting her head.

"Yeah yeah, let's go already! You guys are soo melodramatic!"

And so, the girls head back to the forest where they found everyone already starting the partty. Kohl was stuffing his mouth witth the petite raw animal bar when he noticed Cerice and rushed over, making sure nothing had happened. He yanked her arm and kissed her cheek. They were both pulled onto the dance floor by some Cresent wolves. Davina looked at Briar.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hmmm.. I guess, If you can't beat them, join them!"

The girls danced the nightt away, hoping to forget their troubles. For on this night, a plot was in action.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Muffled Snoring Noises_**

"Cerice! Cerice! Wake up!"

"Mhmm... Australian toilets... flush the other way..."

"Cerice! Do you have any pockets on you?"

Davina kicked Cerice in the back, but she wouldn't budge.

"They do not! Well, at least they don't think so.."

"Kohl... That's not an Australian toilet... It flushes that way.."

"Cerice! Don't make me do this! I'm giving you to the count of five!"

"Mhhnnm... Davina, you're hat is ridiculous.. Hey~ There's your crush-"

With out counting down, Davina stepped on Cerice's tail that was sticked out from under her red cape.

"AWOOOOOOO! Davina, if the world isn't ending and this is urgent, I'm going to slit your pumps for stepping on my tail like that! Do you know how much those hurt? The soles have spikes, Davina. Spikes!"

Cerice got up and grabbed her tail gently and whimpered.

"Ohh... my tail... Mom's gonna kill me! Maybe worse! Take me to a vet, Davina. _NOW_"

Davina looked around and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't get your fur in a bunch! This is an emergency!"

"How so? Everything's fine. We threw a killer party last night, remember?"

Cerice took a look around. The tables of food and drinks were knocked over. All the edibles were either spilled on the ground or hanging from a tree. Streamers were on the floor, torn. Wolves from the Sinclair and Cresent sides were knocked out on the ground. Each one was still dozing off, dreamily. But there was something odd about it. A couple of the wolves had scratch marks on their exposed skin. Cerice was standing near where Aubrey and Kohl were sleeping across from each other.

" Um, Davina,what's that black stuff oozing from Aubrey's fangs?"

Aubrey's mouth was hanging open and her fangs were in tact. Black liquid streamed from them to the outside of here mouth.

"I don't know! I woke you up cause I thought you would know something."

Cerice sniffed the air.

"Where is everyone? I can't find a scent that isn't sleeping except ours for at least a mile off.."

"Um, well, I looked around but everyone is sleeping. I've tried t wake them up, but they wouldn't move. I've tried everything!"

OKAY. Hold up. Let me explain. When a person from Wonderland has said they tried everything in a desperate situation, chances are they probably have. Meaning things can't have gone well.

"Oh, yeah? Is that why this black stuff is oozing from my sister's mouth?!"

"No, I found her like that. It was probably some new matte lipgloss she was trying out before she fell asleep. _Probably_... Well anyways~ We have to get out of here."

"Why?"

Daavina pointed at the sky, with an expression on her face that showed she thought Cerice already saw.

A red mist was hanging in the air and griffins were flying around, circling over the wolf bodies.

"Wha-What is that? And what happened here? Why are there griffins in the air? A-And.."

"No time to explain. I've been running from those griffins ever since I woke up. short story is they are on the bad side and we need to get out of here ASAP."

Davina yanked her hand and steered it back towards the way they came from the archive.

"No! I'm not leaving Kohl's unconscious body here if those things are the enemy! Griffins are scavenger birds. What if they eat him?!"

Davina gave her an annoying glance and a raised eyebrow.

"A-and I'm worried about everyone else too.. just not as much.."

"_Uh-huh_. Look you can drag Kohl's body along if you want, but you better lug him fast. Those griffins can detect the slightest noise on ground. Thorn's got them partrolling the air and changlings patrolling the ground."

"Thorn? Briar's evil twin? And changlings? Aren't they like um myth?"

_**SQWAAAAA**_

Davina looked up at the sky warily. One of the griffins were starting to descend to the ground.

"Hurry up! I'll explain later. We have to get to the archive. Everyone's already there."

Cerice ran over to Aubrey's pulled a test tube from under her cape and took a sample of the black ooze.

"I knew you had pockets."

Davina grabbed Kohl's legs and Cerice grabbed his arms. They dragged his body across the grass.

"S-So heavy... Does he eat a whole caribou?"  
>"I don't know what you're complaining about Davina. He was a lot heavier last moon."<p>

They dragged his body as far as the bottom of the hill.

"Lets... _hoofff_... take a break.."

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"There you are! I was starting to think you wouldn't make it back."

Cerice dropped Kohl's arms onto the patch of daisies and noticed a woman in a black peplum dress top. The skirt was replaced with a green emerald tail that wrapped around in the grass. The scales flashed and shimmered as the woman got closer.

"Medusa. Why are you out here? Even for you it's dangerous. Th griffins-"

Medusa spat her fangs at the sky.

"I don't care Davina. I've known Thorn since she was a seedling. She would never do this to anyone. I don't believe she is at fault.

_**SQWAAA**_

"I'll explain to everyone when we get into the archive. Can you pull Kohl for us? He weighs as much as dad's rabbit."

Medusa wrapped her tail around his ribcage and pulled him along with her tail, trying to dodge her statues.

"So what's wrond with the rabbit?"

Davina stared at her shoes and smirked.

"Oh nothing. It's just as big as a tractor and eats a tree like a chew toy."

Cerice thought about that image as they walked up the steep hill, with Medusa struggling to carry Kohl's body and slither at the same time.

At the entrance of the archive, there were claw marks scratching up the celestial bronze doors. The bronze no longer gleamed. It was rusted but stilll slightly shiny where the shadows of the griffins weren't.

"Woah..what happened to my family archive?! Is it a refugee camp now?!"

Medusa pulled up besides Cerice with Kohl's body right next to her.

"Don't worry, we got his permission first. No one dares enter without the Wolf's authority."

A rustle of grass came from behind. No one noticed until Medusa's snake started hissing and spitting vemon. Two of them tapped her forehead to get her attentiona and pointed to the grass with their heads. Something was moving in the patch of grass but it basically blended in.

"Changlings! They're closer than I thought!"

Medusa opened the doors and slapped the girls in with her tail. She strung around Kohl's body and slithered through the broze doors.

Cerice, who was trying to get up, noticed a pair of feet- no, paws on the ground.

"So you did make it. Where are the other children, Davina? I told you to bring back _everyone_."

Davina rolled her eyes and glared at the wolf.

"Well _excuse mee _if I didn't think I was going to be dragging back like 17 fully grown wolves while being chased by changlings and griffins and some freaky red mist when I told you 'I got this!'" 

The wolf paced around Davina.

"I'm sensing some sarcasm in that comment, Miss Davina Hatter."

Davina briskly looked at the wolf's eye that was starting to glow red. She quickly got down on a knee and apologized. The wolf bared its fangs, although trying to smirk.

"At least you brought one. But I was hoping it would be Dylan at the least."

Cerice got up and looked the wolf in the eye. They had a stare down for a while until the wolf sniffed Cerice.

"Which one did you say you were?"

_Who is this guy? I don't have to answer to him.._

"Who's asking?"

The wolf immediately pounced onto Cerice and started barking.

Cerice rolled her eyes.

"Are you done yet? These methods never work, when will you wolves learn?"

Cerice kicked the wolf's stomache with both her legs at the same time andsent him flying across the room into the wall.

Davina pulled at Cerice's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?! That's-"

'W-What happened?"

Kohl had regained consciousness and was gawking at the thrown alpha wolf that was strugggling to haul himself up.

_Weeelllll, at least now I know to never cross my girlfriend..._

"Boo-Bear! Oh, I was sooo worried! Are you okay? Do you-"

"Cerice! W-We discussed this. You can't call me that in public!"

Cerice rushed to Kohl's side while he was starting to sit up. She started inspecting his body for any bruises.

Pfft... ahahaha! Boo-Bear? Are you for real? Cerice, what is wrong with you?"

"Shut up, Davina! A minute ago you were on your knee apologized to a dog!"

Davina blushed and walked away to where the oracle was when they first had arrived. Nervous chatters were buzzing around.

Cerice helped Kohl off the floor and looked at the wolf she had thrown to the wall. He shifted back in the time she was fawning over her boyfriend.

The wolf had silver-moon hair and was wearing a black V-neck and blue jeans that were torn at the right knee. Around his neck was a metallic locket shaped like a wolf's head that was similar to the one Cerice wore face was covered while picking himself up.

_Oh no, now I feel really bad for throwing this guy across the room.. I'll apologize..._

Cerice strretched out an arm to the stranger.

"Umm hey, sorry for throwing you across the room earlier.. Are you okay?"

The wolf took her arm and pulled himself up.

He was...smiling?

"Are you kidding?! I feel great! I haven't felt power like that since 'The battle of 21" for Cerice Sinclair's hand in marriage! You've got potential rookie! What did you say your name was again?"

_Woah... his eyes are so pretty... I never knew orange-brown eyes could be so beautiful.._

"Um, do you know your name?"

"Huh? OH! I'm Cerice... Cerice Sinclair.."

The stranger's eyes lit up and he pulled her forward, closer towards his body.

_OMG I can feel his abs on his shirt! Wait, I have a boyfriend!_

"So nice to finally meet you! I'm your fiancee!"

Kohl rushed forward and pulled Cerice away.

"Sorry dude but she's my alpha"

The stranger turned his head in confusement and then laughed.

"Aha, sure dude. Look, I fought like 20 other alpha males in this region to win her hand and I'm _not_ gonna give up now."

Cerice pulled away from Kohl.

"It's okay. I can protect myself."

She turned back to the new wolf.

"Who are you? I never heard anything about having a fiancee."

"I'm Alaric. Your future alpha husband~"

"You seem a little young to be able to marry."

"I'm 18. You?"

"Ehem, Under-age."

Alaric laughed.

"Ha, not what I meant but okay. I like that. Most she wolves have no sense of humor."

Alaric put his arm around Cerice's shoulder and guided her to the oracle's room.

"Let's get you sorted out and then we can talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Cerice tried waiting for Kohl, but Aric kept tugging at her, not even noticing Kohl.

"As I was saying, Cerice, when you're 20 we're gonna get married. You and I become the alphas of the Sinclairs and-"

"Wait! Us? I think you fought for the wrong person. I'm the youngest daughter. I think you mean Sierra. She's the oldest."

"I know who Sierra is. She's not ... qualified to be alpha."

"What?! Being an alpha is _her_ birth-right! it's her dream! How dare you say that?!"

"Cerice, _babe_, she owns a spa. You gotta be tough to be alpha. Look at your mom. She's as tough as they come. We all decided on you because you haven't chosen your career yet so there's hope for you."

"But I'm not even qualified to be alpha.. I'm still weak."

Aric stopped in his tracks and arm-hugged Cerice.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. As long as you can give birth at least one a month-"

"What?"

"Aha... Kidding."

Aric pushed her forward, trying to avoid the conversation.

Mutters approached as Cerice was pushed closer to the open door.

Inside the threshold were a few wolves, nymphs, saytrs, naiads, Davina and her family, and Cerice's parents.

She rushed forward. Her mom thought they were going to hug so she opened her arms but all she got was a flick on the head.

"Why didn't anyone say anything to me about a freakin' fiancee?!"

"Okay everyone! Shut up!"  
>Davina was trying to get everyone's attention through a megaphone she pulled out of her hat.<p>

"Everyone split into three groups! Teens move to the corpsebreath on the tripod stool! Children of all species and mothers please move into the room to the left! Other adults, move to the right which is the library of useless books we entered!"

Medusa lead the mothers and their children to the room on the left that she had prepared before hand to make the children more comfortable.

Cerice's parents lead the rest of the adults away.

The only ones that were left with the oracle were Cerice, Kohl, Davina, Aric, and Medusa's daughter , Phae.

_**RECORD SCRATCHING**_

Okay, Okay, so I forgot to introduce Phae. 17, blue scales, blonde, wore designer shades, etc.

Phae's scales shimmered in the light while shuffling closer while everyone else circled the oracle.

"_Ah, children. Thorn is going to wreck havoc upon this realm. The only way to fight back is to find the White Knight.._"

Phae overheard the conversation and spoke up.

"And you want us to find her, right?"

The oracle nodded.

"_She is embedded in this riddle-"_

"Redding Rose, Prim of Flower

Dial Spins on the Hour

White Flower Peaks

Pattern flows, Cresent goes

Black Death is Upon the Hour"

The oracle glared. Just like her, Phae was granted the gift of prophecy. Phae was a know it all when it came to what-up-ing another prophet.

"_Correct Miss Stone.._"

"Ooh~ Phae- love the top! The aquamarine tube top totally clashes with your scales!"

"Thanks Cerice! My mom gave me her drachma-card to buy a new outfit yesterday! I got it at 'Forever Immortals'."

"Oh- I haven't gone there lately. They only accept drachma or drachma-cards now, which totally sucks cause they have the cutest stone statues and the most amaze snakypoo!"

"I know right! The snakypoo does wonders for my new snakes!My mom imports her statues there and she gets tons of free gold drachmas for each one! i could totally help you out on getting drachmas. You just have to be one of their importers."

"Oh yeah I've been thinking about that! you know-"

Kohl tugged at Cerice's arm and slipped her hand into his. He got Aric's attention and smirked.

"Hey, Cerice, we're talking about a super important quest right now. You two can shop later.."

"_Yes, as I was saying the White Knight is embedded in this riddle-"_

Phae pulled out a scroll from her pocket and showed it to the oracle

"Or it's in this map. My brother, Pegasus- you know the winged horse- brought this back from Olympus a few weeks ago."

"_Child, do not be foolish. That is fake! You must follow my riddle!"_

Phae unrolled the map and scanned it over, as did the others.

Aric studied it carefully and noticed the marked places.

"Looks real enough to me. There's just one thing though. The trail is incomplete. It stopped at Wickery Bridge."

Davina shuffled around in her hat. She pulled out a scroll from her hat and opened it to reveal another part of the map.

"Here it is! The White Knight visited me when I was little and gave me this! She told me to never lose it. She said it would unwrap when it's needed."

Cerice looked at their starting point.

"Looks like we're headed back to the woods. From there, past the school, through Gory Bog."

Phae glanced nervously at her outfit.

"Wait! If we're going n a quest I need to change outfits ASAP! Also, we can't leave now. We have to get things!"

Everyone exchanged glances and finally Kohl came up with a solution.

"Okay, everyone gets 20 minutes to gather their things. If eveyone isn't back here in an hour, they get left behind."


	9. Chapter 9 Preview

OMG I am like freaking out! Ha, sorry, new at this!

So far there are over 700 views on this fanfic which is really exciting! Please comment! It's kinda sad to have you read and not say your opinion...

Anyways- I would really like everyone's opinion on how this story's going. Personally I think I'm straying from the story I had in mind when I started this. I was going to go with a simple love story for most of my heriones ( main characters that are girls), but like for real, that's pretty boring to be honest. So, after this 'quest' I was thinking about turning this back on course and change the main herione cause I'm still on Cerice's story.

Comment and subscribe or whatever it's called to this story and add me to your Author Alert! If you can't then get an account and do that~

Got any ideas for where Cerice and her friends should go? Got snarky remarks about this story? Comment it all :)

**Preview for the next Chapter**

Cerice and her friends make it as far as 'Castle O' Clock' and stumble upon their realm in havoc. Worst of all, Briar is in Thorn's hands. What will they do? Can they continue their quest and leave Briar in the clutches of evil? Or is Thorn really evil?

Aha so sorry for the vague preview, but I gave away everything no one would read the next chapter~

-_Akahlua_


	10. Chapter 9

3 hours Later...

"Phae! You're late! We were supposed to leave like ever after ago!"

"_SORRY_,Cerice But you try dragging a tail up to Olympus and back down with a backpack. Don't even get me started with Apollo and Ares! You think a snake tail that takes up half your body would repulse gods.."

"Nevermind that. We're all here now. We should get going. The changlings' powers get stronger as the sun sinks deeper."

"Aric, what in the name of Hades does that mean?"

"Phae, it's obvious. Their power grows with the moon. Like Cerice."

Everyone noticed the sun starting to set and a full moon rising. Cerice's eyes glowed yellow as the moon's rays got brighter. Griffins were flying past the archive to a leery swamp in the far clearing. Changlings were shifting their scales to match the new light across the grasses below the team. Five changlings circled the area below.

Phae's tail shook nervously as a changling aproached the tip of her tail and bared its fangs.

"What are we going to do? Precisely, where are we going? I can't slither around and die while the rest of you run for your lives on foot!"

Phae whistled an winged horses came dashing out of the clouds. A chariot pulled by three white horses with clouds moving on its pelt landed nearly on Phae's tail and bowed as she loaded her tail on. Two other brown pegasi emerged from a brisk wind and allowed two riders on one back. The girls rode together and Kohl and Aric were forced to saddle up together. Though, there was no saddle and wolves were terribly afraid of heights when it involved wings and horses ( it especially freaked out the males, they're too proud to admit it until they actually take off). I know what you might be thinking. How often does a male wolf rideon a pegasus, right? Well, it happens more often than you might think.

Cerice was still uneasy about riding a wild pegasus.

"They're tame. At least, when me or my brother tell them to be."

"How did you-"

"Didn't I mention? I'm also psychic~"

Everyone steadied on the horses and they walked forward for a trial.

Phae started clicking buttons on her chariot and rocket boosters appeared on the sides of her wheels.

"Next stop, Gory Bog, boys!"

1 minute passed. 5 minutes. 10 minutes.

"Hey, what's the problem boys? Feeling lazy, are we? Come on, I know he makes you carry way heavier cargo to buff you up every day! Don't make me tell your dad on you guys!"

The three horses nervously whinnied.

"Speak up! I don't speak horse."

"Ehem! Sorry, had carrot lumps in my throat. It's just that... Gory Bog... The hydra lives there.."

"And? you wan't me to slither there? _Me_, pulling behind everyone else 'cause of my tail and being eaten by changlings? Now, what would Pegasus do to you if he found out you let his immortal sister be eaten by savory changlings~ I could imagine him making all of you pull around Echidna and her monsterous children... again"

"N-NO please Aunty! Gory Bog and the Hydra are linked! One you step foot on it, Hydra will know exactly where you are as long as you are in her territory! It's a suicide mission."

"Well then, I guess ... We're going to have to fly over it! I can't believe you are the children of my brother! He would never go back on a challenge! Pick up speed and fly us NOW! Make way for Wickery Bridge!"

"Aunty, the bridge crosses over the River of Vengance. It's the new river in Hade's realm. It's filled with supernatural and mortals that couldn't let go of their past hate..."

"I DON"T GIVE A SNAKE'S EYES! Go or you'll be living your next life as a cloud of vapor in the air!"

The horses immediately started picking up a trot to a swift gallop. Three minutes later, they were dodging griffins flying back to home base. A black griffin flew past the group of pegasi, without turning its head.

Cerice tried ducking, but there was nothing to hide behind.

"Why don't they notice us, Phae?"

"Pegasi blend in with the sky. My brother had a little run-in with Daiamos, you know, father of griffins. He had made pegasi invisible to those who choose darkness over the light and stuff."

Down below, a swamp was coming into view. It was pitch dark, despite the fact it being the afternoon. No light reached into the trees. The water was murky and bubbling either with tar or dead animals.

"I can't believe Hydra choose to live there. There are much nicer places in the Amazons."

"Aric! Shut up or she'll here you. When we fly past, don't make a sound and hold your breath. She can track movement to find you!"

The horses neared to the edge of the swamp. you could hear low growling sounds of millions of bears. Though there was one miscalcullation. Bears don't live in swamps. Especially in tar filled swamps.

Out burst a flurry of six hydra heads armed with metallic bronze war helmets - size Roman Numeral MCM. They snapped at the pegasi. Large tuffs broke away from the wings. At any moments, the wings would give in and be ripped off. Aric made the mistake of turning his head, only to be faced by a mouth of rotating blades and rows of chainsaw razors. Kohl saw it and screamed - maybe because he was scared. Or maybe the Hydra has onion-breath.

"Squeee! Uh-I mean AH HA HA! Phae! daughter of the stone-turning Medusa! Can't you like petrify this thing!?"

"Don't think so! Mom said only do it if it gives us leaverage in the biz!"

"Are you for real!? A stone Hydra could be worth millions of drachmas!"

"Oh, okay. Only cause you asked so nicely!"

The horses went faster, led by Phae. She motioned to the horses and they reluctantly slowed until they were falling behind the others.

"Yo, onion breaths! Yeah I'm talking to all of your ugly metal faces! You should be honored I even thought of this!

She glowered and the pendant hanging from her neck - called the "Snake's Eye"- glowed blue. The Hydra slowly hardened itself. Minutes later, it was a large statue posed ready to spew fire. Phae's chariot caught ul with the rest of the group just as the Wickery Bridge was coming into view.

Phae dismissed her kin back home to the clouds. Cerice noticed the water pulling a farmer off the bridge and into the white haze. She shifted nervously. Aric covered her eyes as the farmer turned the white water tinted red.

"C-can't we just have flown over this place?"

Aric pulled Cerice away from the water as Phae got closer to stare into the water.

To her surprise, a ghastly shadow looked back at her. A woman flattened against the current was laying in the water. Phae loomed over and she opened her eyes. Pairs of glowering red eyes and a mouth of rotten teeth rose from the water. Her arms pulled on the end of Phae's tail.

"My dreams.. They're gone! My husband left me for my sister... My daughter killed me out of spite... You look like my daughter. Feel my wrath, Tatiana!"

The woman put on an adrenaline rush and pulled Phae half-way into the river. Other spirits rushing in the river helped pull Phae in.

" Hold on, Phae! We're coming! "

" Davina! Don't! They'll grab you too! They're gonna let me go."

"Tatiana~ Why fight I? This is your fate.. Your father can't save you now!"

Phae's nail were losing grip.

"Hades! I know you're amused while watching this! Get your gloomy butt over here and tell them to release me! I swear on the River Styx that I will NEVER import statues to Persephone ever again if you don't!"

The spirits continued to pull Phae deeper into the water.

"I will owe you one so hurry up!"

A blur of darkness shifted into a person. He had dark black hair and wore a black V neck that showed his abs through. A black sword hung in his hand and satisfaction was written all over his face. A gloomy aura surrounded him but it didn't repell his looks, which was pretty hot- as hot as Lord of the Underworld an be.

"You called, Goddess of - um - Something?"

"Hades~ So nice to see you here~ Now, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Hades waved his sword over the water and pressed it against the woman's neck.

"Lord Hades... I am honored by your presence."

"Spirit of Vengence, let this lamia go. She is a new goddess on Olympus that I can assure all the Olympian men admire. Unless you want Ares, Apollo, Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, and me to deal with, I suggest you carry on down the river to the Underworld."

The spirits slowly retreated into the water below. The woman stayed behind and hissed.

"Goddess, you shall not always have Olympian protection. I shall be there when that happens.."

The water let loose of Phae's tail. The spirits swam around her tail.

"Hades! IF YOU EVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN-"

"Yes, yes, your welcome beautiful. Now, I beleive you owe me a debt."

"Grr... What do you want.."

"Oh~ you know what I want."

"Persephone shall be turning my nereid friends into daffodils, Hades. I don't think it's wise."

*cough*"-swore on Styx-*cough*

Phae pulled Hades over and kissed him on the cheek.

" Okay gorgeous, you're debt is fulfilled."

"AND YOU ARE SO DEAD HADES"

Persephone materialized next to Cerice and Aric.

"is that-"

"Cerice, don't look! Her godly form can kill you!"

Persephone grabbed Hades by his collar.

"You kidnap me from my mother and force me to marry you and now you are hooking up with this new goddess?! Who is she?! Another one of Zeus's monsterous children?"

"Dear, she's an Olympian goddess in training. A higher rank than you -to point out- so I wouldn't be talking that way."

"Whatever. You're still in a load of trouble Hades!"

"Before we leave I gotta do something."

Hades leaned over and kissed Phae back.

"See you next solstice, babe!"

Persephone and Hades disappeared.

Davina eyed Phae suspiciously.

"Olympian in training?"

" um yeah?"

"You're immortal! That's so cool!"

"Can we get going now? I don't really wanna talk about it.

END OF CHAPTER

STORY ON PHAE COMING IN AUGUST


	11. Chapter 10

We were half way across the bridge before Davina started popping more questions for Phae. She looked at me expectantly, hoping I would wolf out and bite her head off or something.

"You're immortal! That's so cool! How did it happen? When did it happen?"

"Can we talk about this when we're not walking across a river of dead souls?"

Davina looked ahead. There were only about 4 yards away from the other side of the bridge. Thankfully, Davina ran ahead before she saw what happened next.

A creaking noise ran through my senses. If Kohl and Aric felt it, they did a great job of hiding it from me. The cranking of gears got louder until all I could here were static electricity noises ringing through my ears. Aric, Kohl, and I fell to our knees and screamed in pain. Something didn't want us to cross this bridge. But what? Phae noticed us in time and carried us across with her tail. She wasn't affected by the noise, neither was Davina. A dark substance dripped from our ears. By the time we crossed the bridge, we had already fainted. There was a blur of grey before I knocked out. Next thing I knew, I was laying at the edge of another bog that veered straight toward a large castle, ticking and donging every hour. A note was left on Kohl's forehead, stuck on with frog slime.

_Went to go check out the castle. Best if you guys don't get any closer than this. Back in a few (maybe). P.S. remind me never to teach Davina how to extract frogs and use them as paste._

-Phae

I scanned the horizon of the bog. Mixed into the damp air were smells of ashes and debris and the sound of falling rock that floated in the water, pumice. There are two things that could be possible.

A) Pompeii dejavu

B) That castle was a volcano.

Kohl and Aric woke up, coughing and choking right before I had the chance to swim across the lakes centered in the center of the bog. Aric's face was patted with dust and Kohl was covered in soot. Aric and Kohl both scanned the water, and read Phae's note.

Aric panicked as soon as he saw the pumice and the castle. A sickly shade of white flashed through his eyes as he examined the water.

~_**Aric**_~

I woke up after fainting, seeing bits of rock falling and the rocks that were already burying half my body.

Cerice stood at the egde of the mist. Kohl was already up and trying to remove something sticky from his head. I looked around and somehow remembered everything. Black trees, no leaves, branches. A thick layer of mist and fog that clung to the air and stuck to the ground. The red sky that surrounded only the edge of a large clump of trees behind us. The streaks in the sky didn't seem to want to go beyond the trees. The sun didn't show through the red, the only light was from the glow of orange and velvet which seemed to be projecting from the sky. I bent over and touched the water of the lake. instead of feeling a cold feeling on the tips of my fingers, I saw a vision.

_Boy: "Dad! Dad! This is our house now? It's so big! Can you fly me around, Dad? Pleaasseee?"_

A man , his pale face covered, chuckled slightly.

_Man: "Maybe later, son. I have some... work to do. I will have the butler take you out. Be careful of the lake water. It can be... compelling to dive right in."_

The vision ended. I could remember things I never thought I knew. The lake, trees, sky, this was my old house. Dad had died around here 10 years ago. But, when I had left, the sky was still blue and there was no eery surrounding. Where the dead trees were, bushes of berries and animals sat and stayed around the egde of the lake. The home I once loved, burned to ashes long ago, was settled just across the lake. To my horror, giant black roses coiled around some of the pillars in the distance. As much as I wanted to swim and get there, dad told me the lake had a guardian. What was the name? Darcy? Daemon? Darius? Cerice placed a foot in the water and all the mist evaporated simultaneously. 3 yards away from Cerice was a pale woman hovering above the water. her lips, stained with a watercolor red, her eyes shut tight. A subtle-death expression settled on her slim face. Silver hair floated in the air around her. A white flowing prom dress was raggedy on her. A silver snake coiled around her arm. In the blink of an eye, she was face to face with Cerice.

"No one can cross my lake alive. Those were my orders. I shall make it painless, considering you did not attempt to forward through the water."

A beam of moonlight formed in her hand. In a minute, Cerice would be struck dead if I didn't do something, considering Kohl passed out again 20 minutes ago.

Diaiscylla. Daughter of Dinlas. Guardian of some stupid lake. Something dad said came to me.

"_Don't forget, son. Dia can be very friendly, until her given orders are absolute. She will answer to anyone she knows personally, others are murdered. Survival of the fittest. Darwinism, if you will."_

I stupidly stepped in from of Cerice before she was moonstruck.

"Diaiscylla! Wait, please. It's me, Alaric, remember? Ten years ago, dad died and my house burned down. We were friends! Please say you recognize me"

The moonbeam slipped from her hands. Dia grabbed my collar and pointed at the castle.

"My orders are absolute. They apply to _everyone_... except the _Des_Moir family. Welcome home, young master. Your father has been expecting you for 10 years. Fortunately he did not die. An interesting ally turned up a few days ago. You may want to stay here though. Castle O' Clock disrupts wolves' senses."


End file.
